


The Missing Pieces

by Twilight_Petrichor



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad English, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Petrichor/pseuds/Twilight_Petrichor
Summary: "You have indeed worn the mask, even you are the best, from the others."Once again he was confused"Is it true that I was once a ninja?"(A short one-shot where Randy remembers a little fuzzy memories from one year ago, memories about the ninja...)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm back!
> 
> The second time I made an RC9GN fanfic. I hope it doesn't disappoint like before; _;
> 
> as I said on the tag, it's one year after they finished high school. Also, one year after Randy's career as a ninja ended
> 
> for additional details, I'll explain later at the end
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> RC9GN is not mine. This is entirely Disney property. I made this just for fun
> 
> Happy reading! Hope you enjoy it! :D

At one o'clock in the morning, in a fairly well-known restaurant in the city, PJ McFlubbusters

Even though it was one o'clock in the morning, the restaurant was still quite crowded. There are at least six tables, filled with young people. And predictably, what are they doing, yup, staying to borrow WiFi 

The task cannot do itself. The person assigned is the one who has to do it by itself

One of the six customers who took up the table was the easily recognizable boy with his sharp purple hair, Randy Cunningham. College assignments kept him busy lately. Exactly a year ago, he had just finished school in high school—which they said was the most beautiful period. And right after he left school, he realized that it was time to get serious about the future.

He yawned widely, stretching the muscles of his hand. He hasn't been sleeping lately. Not his desire, the burden of his mind was so much that he could not sleep. And that's why he made use of it to make his assigment, oh and well, learn about something

"Cunningham?" He stopped stretching. A very, very familiar voice called his name. A moment later, the figure who had called him was already sitting opposite him. Different from him, the boy in front of him is well-dressed, his hair is neat, is he doing that on purpose? Even though he rarely cares about his appearance.

"Howard? How did you know that I was here?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious? I'm still not sleeping, not yet sleepy. I just happened to see you passing in front of my living room window. So I decided to come." He grabbed his friend's fries arbitrarily, not asking first. "What are you doing by the way? Making assignments? Aren't you done?" 

"Yes... Uh..." Randy ruffled his hair, looking for excuses in the corner of the room, behind the window, everywhere. "I'm just revising some parts, also looking for typos. Our lecturers are said to be sensitive to typos."

"You know, you're not a good liar." Without the owner's permission, Howard pulled and flipped Randy's laptop so he could see what his friend was doing. And as he had expected, searched the internet for the iconic hero of Norrisville, the ninja.

"Again? Cunningham?"

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to find out more about the ninja, again?" The chubby boy glared, plucked another fries in front of him. "You know that won't work. Most of their identities are secret."

"What the..." Randy shook his head, sighed. Ah, of course. Howard likes checking his history pages, it must have been that time when he lent him this laptop. "Yes... I just wanted to find out. Just curious. What's wrong with that?"

"Is it still because of _that time_?"

Randy was speechless. His sapphire blue bead froze on the floor. That was exactly five days ago, right here, McFlubbusters, in the same seat.

At that time they were having lunch. And it's not usual for Howard to treat him—it's hard to believe, maybe his friend is secretly "digging" his wallet. And if it's been treated by friends, yeah... It's hard to refuse.

While in the middle of the conversation, suddenly there was a sound of explosion, followed by roars, and panic screams from pedestrians, as well as those who were driving. The diners were equally surprised. Some screamed in surprise, there were whispers, something happened, and some ran straight to the window, seeing what was happening. 

It turned out to be a very iconic hero in Norrisville. With his all-black clothes, fluttering red scarf, and a sword that glistened in the sunlight.

The Ninja! The Ninja! So were the whispers and cries of the people. Randy pressed his face against the window beside him, curious about the figure out there—who was dealing with several robo-ape—while Howard just glared, seems unconcerned, continuing his lunch.

The figure in the costume was jumping up and down, running fast, jumping over the walls of the building, and slashing three robots at once. Unfortunately he missed one, which immediately struck him with a fist that looked painful

Putting aside the ninja's epic battle with the other robot, the purple-haired man stared blankly. Seeing that figure fight as if reopening a padlock in his memory. He suddenly felt deja vu, as if he had run, jumped, and wielded a sword like that figure... 

It was as if there was a missing piece left on the figure.

Back to the starting timeline, McFlubbusters, one thirty in the morning... 

Randy nodded, after his mind replayed the film in his head.

"I don't know, is it just my feeling..." He pulled his laptop back in front of him. The screen displayed the ninja figure he saw at that time—whose photos were taken by amateurs. His posture is tall and slender. His face was completely covered, but he could see the emerald-colored bead in his eyes. And on a more detailed look, it looks like he's a boy, a child of about fourteen years old.

"I...I feel a piece left on that figure." He took one of his french fries. "Like one of the pieces of the puzzle in my head, or rather, as if I was once in his position, the position of a ninja."

Howard suddenly choked, then burst out laughing, ignoring the other customers, as well as the late night silence. "Cunningham, you're talking like a shoob! You? A ninja? You can't even finish your thesis without leaving your bedtime because other things keep getting your attention."

"No, I'm not!" He denied, standing up from a seated position, like someone who wanted to start an argument. But it didn't happen, because he returned to his place. "I'm sure. Very sure!"

He yawned widely, rubbing his eyes which had blackened underneath.

"You better go to sleep. Your brain is cheesed up from lack of sleep and you are hallucinating like that." He reaches for the box of french fries that his biffer hasn't finished." Can I finish this? "

"No! I don't!" Randy shook his head, combing his hair with his right finger. "Okay, tell me if this is a coincidence, or just my feelings. For the past two weeks, I have been dreaming about the same thing, over and over again, and his dreams are becoming increasingly clear, especially after I saw the ninja at that day.

"So in that dream, I was in a place. There were paper walls on the left and right, and in front of me was a door, with large writing written in the middle...

"The ultimate lesson..."

Once again, Howard choked. This time by the food in his mouth

"Howard, are you okay?"

While coughing, he said. "Go on, just go on."

"Where was it? Oh yes, and there was a brief conversation between me and that place.

" _'Randy Cunningham, right today, all your lessons are over. Despite the ups and downs, you never give up, or stop... I'm so proud of you'_.

"Then I answered _'Oh well... Looks like... Looks like this is the end. I... I'm so happy, you gave me this opportunity, even though I often make mistakes... You never give up. You... You are a very very good teacher. I... feel very happy to meet you... '_. "

There was a moment of silence. Randy didn't know why, but suddenly he... Shed tears. There was pain rushing through his chest, pain like... being left behind. He really didn't expect it to come.

"Dude, don't take it too serious! Cheese, since when did you become so sensitive!" Howard handed a tissue. His biffer quickly took it to be rubbed into his wet eyes and cheeks.

"I don't know. Suddenly I feel... This frail." Not wanting to linger in a sentimental mood, he continued.

"The figure of the room then said _'To end your lesson, you only need to open the door in front of you. When the door is open, everything is finished. You will not remember all this. As if nothing happened, during these four years...'_.

"I hesitated, but I keep held on to the doorknob. Everything felt real. Anxiety, sadness, and all the other aches, mixed together.

" _'Hey, thanks for everything. Everything you taught, everything I went through, that I'm proud and sorry for. Thank you for making these four years... So bruce. I don't want to forget it but... (Sigh), I have to_ '.

" _'Do I have another chance to see you again?'_ I asked. The room didn't answer. I was also silent, speechless. I sighed, smiling faintly. _'Well this is the end, see you next time, whenever it will...'_.

"The room is still silent, not answering.

"I opened the door. White light lit my vision, and right after that, I woke up, eyes swollen."

Randy sighed. Take a moment to pause. Again, the tears flowed. He dries it by rubbing tissue on his eyelids and cheeks.

"I don't know why every time I wake up from that dream, my eyes are always wet. Is it a sad moment, or is it a happy moment? Is it a goodbye, or a meeting?" Randy closed his laptop, sighing. "I still question that until now. And for some reason, the dream seems to have an invisible thread connected to the ninja. Why is that?"

Howard froze, after hearing the whole long story from Randy. His mouth fell open slightly. He then lowered his head, looked at the white table, with trembling hands

_"Does he remember it? Or has he have chance to remember it?"_

"Howard? Earth to Howard. Dude, are you okay? You're shaking like there's an earthquake inside of you."

Howard jolted. "No, I was daydreaming." He immediately scooped up the remaining potatoes in the box and then put them all in his mouth. His classic demeanor that hasn't changed since the past. "So that's it? Sounds kink."

Randy shrugged. "Almost every day I dream about it. Do you have any ideas about what the dream means?"

The chubby boy shrugged, indifferent.

It's about two o'clock. The restaurant customers also started to leave. Randy packed up, stuffed the laptop and the papers on the table into his satchel.

"Oh wait, Howard." He remembered something. His friend stopped his action to move from his seat. "I forgot to say. You were involved in a section too. The room said your name but you couldn't come."

"Wha, really?" The orange-haired man was grinning, trying to swallow his whole shock.

Randy nodded, then started to carry his satchel. He reached for his wallet, and tallyed up the sum of everything he bought—ah, he only bought potatoes, it wasn't that expensive it seemed. While checking his wallet, he muttered. "That dream, and the ninja. Hm, how about if I become the masked hero."

"You have, Cunningham." Howard replied casually, while throwing his food trash into the nearest trash can.

Randy paused, then looked at Howard with knitted brows. "Huh?"

"You have indeed worn the mask. Even you are the best, from the others."

"What the juice are you talking about, Howard?! Me? Wearing a ninja mask? I've never even held it before. Looks like you're the one who talked like a shoob."

"Eh, I think so. I've been hallucinating a lot lately." He brushed his hair. "I better go to bed right away after this." He said, in a tone that didn't sound serious.

After paying at the cashier, the two of them then walked home. Their houses are side by side, thank goodness they can walk together on the quiet sidewalk

On the way, Randy thought about the dream, about the ninja he saw at that time, about his sense of deja vu, and about what Howard said earlier.

_"You have indeed worn the mask, even you are the best, from the others."_

Once again he was confused.

_"Is it true that I was once a ninja?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to hurt your eyes because my English is so honkin' bad! :"
> 
> A little explanation, Randy actually remembers the event before his memory as the ninja was erased. But that memory is presented in the form of a dream
> 
> Howard still remembers that Randy was the ninja because he didn't come, or disappeared before being taken to Nomicon
> 
> Oh also, Randy only remembers the room, but can't remember what room it was, where it was
> 
> Well, it doesn't make sense or deviates from what actually happened ...
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading. Thanks for the kudos, comments and support, I really appreciate it :3


End file.
